Potential Recruitment
by SCWLC
Summary: Emily and Becker contemplate Connor's request for a new team member. Another story I wrote a while back and just got around to adding to this site.
1. The Potential Recruit

Title: Potential Recruitment  
Author: SCWLC  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I own neither of the works of film media represented here, nor am I making any money off this.  
Summary: Emily and Becker contemplate Connor's request for a new team member  
AN: I rented the DVD set for S2 of the non-Primeval show in question this weekend. And then I had an idea.

* * *

Having been eagerly dragged out to the northern end of the country by Connor, who was insistent he'd seen the best recruit for the program while on a visit to his mum, Emily and Becker stared nonplussed as Connor scampered out into the field.

"That's . . . unexpected," Emily said diplomatically.

Becker just sighed. "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

"Has he suggested similar things often?" She inquired, startled.

They blinked as the two subjects of their conversation began to discuss the anomaly locker that had been bodged together out of a tv set, the largest novelty magnet ever seen, a treadmill upon which an irate bull was running, apparently trying to get at and kill the inventor (which was powering the whole mechanism), several pieces of a tractor and a spinning whirligig on top which seemed to have no practical use save as a ride for the squealing lamb clinging to it.

Emily shook her head at the scene. "I am impressed," she admitted, "But I must wonder if this is, perhaps, the result of our various temporal incursions."

"I'd lay odds on Helen Cutter myself," Becker said. "I'm just glad Abby's not here. God only knows what she'd be doing with all this."

A teacup was thrust at Emily, who started, stared at the server, and then said, "Thank you," rather tentatively as she took it. "It's quite good," she said when the same was done to Becker, who just cooly stared at it.

Connor came jogging over. "So?" he asked. "What do you think? I know it'll take some doing to convince Lester to take him on, but I think he'd be great."

"It'll take more than convincing, Connor," Becker said. "Really? This isn't going to fly."

"He's told me he built a flying machine out spare bits from a washer and dryer set and the farmer's old pants stitched together."

"How did . . . er . . . he do that?" Emily asked. "At this point I'm not precisely doubting you, but I must admit the communication lacks the finesse of normal speech."

"You just have to know how to follow him," Connor told her. He waved his friend over. "Give Emily the story on your flying machine."

Watching the subsequent gestural and bleated display that followed, Emily had to admit, it had an eloquence all its own.

Becker just sighed. "Right. So, I'm having nothing to do with this. You'll convince Lester on your own, but we'll bring Seamus-"

"Shaun," Connor corrected.

"Right." Becker said. "You'll bring him out to the ARC and talk to Lester yourself." He started to mutter about antipsychotics and paracetamol as he led the way back to the car, trailed by a delighted Connor, bemused Emily and apparently eager. "Shaun the Sheep. Now I've seen everything," Becker moaned.


	2. The New Recruit

Title: The New Recruit  
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I own neither Primeval nor Shaun the Sheep, and I'm not sure someone _could_ make money off of this particular piece of . . . work.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Connor and Shaun. At the ARC.  
AN: So, this is a follow-up for Potential Recruitment. Because I can't help myself. It's a series of drabbly things based on the natural extension of the crossover. Totally makes sense. Totally.

* * *

"Temple, is this a prehistoric sheep?"

"No."

"Then why is it in the ARC?"

"Because he's a sheep that can work on the anomaly lockers in the field with his little ovine hooves?"

"I . . . Anderson! Tell me those plants of yours are hallucinogens!"

"He's real, Lester."

"There are days I could hate you Connor."


	3. Potential Similarity

Title: The New Recruit  
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I own neither Primeval nor Shaun the Sheep, and I'm not sure someone _could_ make money off of this particular piece of . . . work.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Shaun and Manny the Mammoth. And Abby. And Connor.  
AN: So, this is a follow-up for Potential Recruitment. Because I can't help myself. It's a series of drabbly things based on the natural extension of the crossover. Totally makes sense. Totally.

* * *

Abby dropped her head to the lunchroom table with a thud. "I can't take much more of this. We need to find somewhere to put him."

"Are we talking about your new . . . roommate?" Becker asked her.

"There are days I can't tell the difference between the sheep and my fiance, Becker," she told him. "And he's been teaching the mammoth how to play poker."


	4. The Recruitment's a Little Disco

Title: The New Recruit  
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I own neither Primeval nor Shaun the Sheep, and I'm not sure someone _could_ make money off of this particular piece of . . . work.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Matt and Shaun and a disco ball.  
AN: So, this is a follow-up for Potential Recruitment. Because I can't help myself. It's a series of drabbly things based on the natural extension of the crossover. Totally makes sense. Totally.

* * *

"Connor!"

"Yeah?"

Emily stormed up to him. "You will talk to that . . . that _goat_ of yours and tell him to stop teaching Matt to dance at once."

Connor frowned. "What's the problem?"

She snarled and dragged him down the hall until they were peering through a window on a door. Inside, Shaun was taking Matt through the finer points of disco while a vinyl album played in the corner. "That is the problem," she told him.

"Well, I'll admit, the disco's a little dated," Connor told her.


	5. Big Potential

Title: The New Recruit  
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I own neither Primeval nor Shaun the Sheep, and I'm not sure someone _could_ make money off of this particular piece of . . . work.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Big Sheep vs predators from the future.  
AN: So, this is a follow-up for Potential Recruitment. Because I can't help myself. It's a series of drabbly things based on the natural extension of the crossover. Totally makes sense. Totally.

* * *

Matt was just staring. "I don't think I would have ever thought of this as a solution," he said.

"That is a very big sheep," Jess declared from the hub where she'd been watching.

"That one's going in the scrapbook," said one of the SFs who'd been there from the start, snapping a picture of the predator buried headfirst and hipdeep in the wool on the side of the sheep who was still placidly eating his way through the baked goods section of the Tesco's.


	6. Tanks from the Recruit

Title: The New Recruit  
Author: SCWLC  
Disclaimer: I own neither Primeval nor Shaun the Sheep, and I'm not sure someone _could_ make money off of this particular piece of . . . work.  
Rating: G  
Summary: Shaun's very good at building things. Like tanks.  
AN: So, this is a follow-up for Potential Recruitment. Because I can't help myself. It's a series of drabbly things based on the natural extension of the crossover. Totally makes sense. Totally.

* * *

Becker sighed and looked at the anxious sheep eyes staring at him. Not only had Shaun come to his rescue from the invading hordes of coelophyses, but it had been in his birthday present, which the sheep had clearly spent a lot of time on. "I could really get to like you," he told him. "Thank you, it's a wonderful gift."

Shaun put his colander back on and hopped into the passenger seat, then bleated encouragingly.

"You're right. We _should_ test it more."

They rolled off together in his new sheep-made tank, the sound of Jess' delighted laughter and Lester's moans about the circus the ARC had become echoing in their ears.


End file.
